successionuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Build Your Own! Ark Terminal
"Congratulations Pilot! You've successfully taken and completed the Ark Pilot Initiation and Training course with flying colors! Now today we are going show you what it means to design, outfit, and control your very own personal Ark! Step up to the terminal before you please, and be mindful of your resource counter. Make all decisions now, or else you won't be able to fix it later on. Now remember, be brave, be bold, go ballistic! You've earned it kid!" ~ Chancy, Standard Protocol A.I. system.You will have a pool of 90 resources and are advised to spend them wisely. Once you've spent your resources you are entrusted to stick with these choices until your Ark'bs unfortunate demise. An Ark is an extension of yourself, the Pilot. Treat it with care, and don't be shy on the customization. Individualism is encouraged, impracticality is not. This Terminal is for designing and customizing Ark Machines. Most Resource Costs will be indicated via (1234) next to the item name. Ark Types and Resource Costs Your Ark's health is DOUBLE what it's resource cost was. Super Light Ark Resource Cost: 15 (30 HP) Light Ark Resource Cost: 20 (40 HP) Medium Ark Resource Cost: 25 (50 HP) Heavy Ark Resource Cost: 30 (60 HP) Super Heavy Ark Resource Cost: 35 (70 HP) Super-Dreadnought Ark Resource Cost: 45 (90 HP) Controls These specs are optional. fucking save my edits Basic Controls (0): Gain a basic and intuitive set of controls for your Ark. Can be customized to accommodate limbs and attachments, or to work solely for specific limbs/attachments. Spinal Implant (5): Undergo an intricate and painless surgery that attaches to an artificial, external spinal column on your pre-existing spine. Can link up to Ark and gain tactile feedback, extra limbs will feel and work functionally as if an innate part of yourself. Brain Implant (15): Undergo a painless surgery that injects a microchip onto the surface of your brain, merging it with your grey matter. Gain up-link with Ark, allowing you to call your armor to you when disembarked. Can use communications telepathically while not inside your Ark. All associated HUD elements can be displayed wirelessly on your vision via mental imaging. Communications These specs are optional. * Vocal (0): A built-in device that projects your voice outside of your suit up to 100m. Universal Translator (5): Translates any language and has lip reading capacity. Wi-fi (10): Allows multi-media communications over wireless networks. Command Suite (15): A C&C module that feeds real-time information on the position and well-being of suits who uplink to the user. Allows the user to share HUD and Communications options between all uplinked Arks, as well as act as comm and virtual (Wi-Fi if available) nodes. Targeting These specs are optional. Assisted Aim (5): This system helps give relative speed and distance from a target. Guidance System (10): Only works with missiles. Provides consistent and updated info on a target's current position through advanced algorithms. Target Lock (15): Tracks and updates a target’s position while adjusting the Ark's stance to assure an optimal chance of connected impact. Full-Range Accurate Motion (15): Requires greater control systems, such as spinal implant or brain implant. Utilizing input from the user, the Ark adjusts its limbs and weapons precisely to the desired target. Dedicated Mental Tasking (20): Requires brain implant. The user’s mental inputs and facilities are tied to the weaponry of the Ark, allowing precision normally impossible for conventional control. HUD/Visual These specs are optional. Enhanced Vision (5): Can zoom up to 10x magnification. Gain night optics. Navigation (5): Precise GPS Navigation. Thermal Vision (5): Standard Thermal Vision. Passive Sonar (5): An infrasonic sound detector that actively relays noise and converts it into an image. Due to low frequencies, it cannot see through solid objects further than 30 meters. X-ray Vision (5): Standard X-Ray capable of seeing through Infiltrator Coating up to 30 meters. Radar (5): Microwave signals are sent, bounced off objects, and returned to a transceiver, displaying their relative location. Internal Status (5): See your health, the well-being of your suit, and all relevant conditions. External Status (10): Same as Internal Status, but also gain visuals such as an estimated status of enemy Arks or targets, target locks, the direction of fire, electromagnetic readings, etc. Utilities These specs are optional. Towing Cable (5): A retractable cable that allows the user to drag objects without using their limbs. Can be thrown or ejected to grab targets at up to 30m. VTOL Hover (10): Provides a vertical take-off hover. (Wendesvehr Exclusive.) Spider Debug System (15): Computer rootkit that will inject and sabotage any computer subsystem it is installed on. Cannot affect other Arks. Dummy A.I. (5): Helps manage suit functions. Has no emotion or sentience. Capable of autonomously controlling a drone, and the Ark itself if present. Sentient A.I. (10): Advanced AI that is capable of developing a persona and display emotions. Sentient and heavily influenced by user's behavior. Capable of autonomously controlling up to three drones, if present on the Ark, as well as controlling the Ark itself to a higher degree of efficiency. Automatic Eject (10): If the Ark is put down to 0 HP, then a failsafe is activated wherein the pilot is automatically ejected from the Ark in order to prevent the pilot taking damage from the Ark's destruction. Defense These specs are optional. Infiltrator Coating (10): Stealth generator systems that conceal the Ark by utilizing light-refractory waves around its plating. Conceals about half of the Ark's mobility. Disables if combat is initiated, via weapon discharge or incoming damage. Temperature Resistance (10): (1/2) Armor shields pilot from all natural temperatures. (2/2) Armor can operate in absolute zero and lava-like conditions. Field Repair (10): Ark system can maintain and repair itself automatically, though the process requires numerous materials and time. Heals your Ark for +5 HP for 3 turns, but the Ark must remain immobile whilst repairing. Three-time use per battle. Physical Shield (5): Gain a deployable or permanent shield on a limb to gain directional defense from incoming damage. Will successfully defend your Ark from all frontal attacks until it is either destroyed or the opponent gets a 20 for accuracy. One-time use per battle. Chaff Explosive (10): Create a 15m radius cloud of chaff particles to disrupt targeting and vision. Weapon Systems and Loadouts You may choose from the weapons provided to suit your Ark play style. Each class of weapon does increasingly higher amounts of damage at the cost of higher recoil, a slower rate of fire and expensiveness. Class 1 Weapons (5 per.): Non-Lethal (Stun Effect 2 rounds): Concrete Foam, Shock Baton, Zeus Taser System, or Tranquilizer. Causes no lethal damage but disables organic targets for 2 turns. Can each only be used twice. Cutting Blades: Includes extremely sharp and nearly unbreakable saws, blades, or molecular wire. Kinetic Striker Module: This limb upgrade allows your suit to strike with even greater kinetic force. Light Ballistics: 7.62mm and.50BMG rifles, machineguns, and other anti-material or near anti-material weapons. Will have trouble piercing through the armor of heavier-class Arks, but incredibly efficient as anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapons. Scout Drone: Small reconnaissance drone capable of sharing its vision with the user. If uplinked with a suit user who has Command Suite, it can utilize all visual modules as well. Plasma Torch: Torch of superheated plasma capable of cutting nearly any material. Requires direct contact to be effective. Class 2 Weapons (10 per.): Medium Ballistics: 14mm -15mm machine guns and rifles count in this category. Providing good piercing power and a high rate of fire for anti-ark warfare, these guns are not suited to anti-infantry due to their high recoil. Combat Drone: Small combat drone pre-equipped with a non-lethal set and a 7.62x51mm machinegun to fend off infantry. Can be destroyed quite easily, so make sure you keep track of the damage it has taken. Repair Drone: Small drone outfitted with a torch and welder, and capable of repairing objects, items, and more. Can repair armor if aided by A.I. Medi-drone: Small drone outfitted with a Biofoam salve kit. Will heal your Ark Pilot or targeted ally until it is destroyed. Can switch targets at any time. Electro Pulse (Stun Effect 2 rounds): Emits a small shockwave of non-lethal electrical energy that is capable of disabling organics and electronic-based targets for up to 2 minutes. Class 3 Weapons (15 per.) (+3 Damage Modifier): Heavy Ballistics: 20~30mm cannons and autocannons count in this category, providing both anti-ark, anti-tank and anti-air capabilities at the cost of a slow rate of fire and extreme recoil. Proximity Mine Launcher: Proximity mines can be deployed at up to medium range and will await enemy movement before triggering. Can also be set for manual or timed detonation (must set before firing). 2m blast and detonation radius. Capacity: 6 EMP Cannon: Capable of scrambling optics and targeting subsystems of a target. Tracer Bolts: A sticky tensile bolt that latches onto a target and relays its position to allied targeting systems. Class 4 Weapons (20 per.) (+4 Damage Modifier): Colossal Ballistics: 80mm barreled to 120mm short-barrelled cannons, heavy Anti-Ark and anti-tank weaponry that is usually shoulder mounted. You best hope to God that these things aren't pointed your way. Railgun: High powered, rail-driven and recoil-less rifle cannon fires extremely accurate kinetic slugs at targets. Sufficiently cumbersome. Guided Missiles: Launched missiles are either guided or follow lock-on by targeting systems. Effective blast radius up to 3m for full damage. Capacity: 4 Micro Missile Pod: Missile pod system fires a myriad of missiles at one time, up to four, though lack a lock-on system. Will damage all targets within a 2m radius per missile impact. Capacity: 8 (can regulate amount of missiles fired at once - minimum of 1, maximum of 4) Class 5 Experimental Weapons (25 per.) (+5 Damage Modifier): The pinnacle of technology, these weapons are absolute forces of destruction. Capable of wiping out squadrons of infantry and destroying Ark machines and tanks alike in little time. Plasma Flamethrower: Allows the wielder to spray a 15m line of superheated plasma from their position. Good for melting large groups of ground troops. If an Ark has Temperature Resistance, then they will take considerably less damage, though cannot survive sustained fire. Fire can be sustained for up to 15 seconds. Magnet Gun: Fires bolts of rapidly expanding blobs of dark matter towards the opponent, creating a super-dense projectile that will crush anything caught in its path. Capacity: 2 Particle Laser Cannon: Particles are driven along an acceleration ring inside the barrel and back before emitted at the hyperkinetic speeds in the form of a highly accurate heat-beam, effectively breaking apart the atomic makeup and composition of its target upon impact. Capacity: 1 Ion Cannon: Ion particles are gathered and condensed into a single structure in the rear chamber of the weapon before being forcibly erupted as an energy net that will create a large explosion on impact, bombarding whatever is caught within the explosion with ion particles that rip the target apart. Capacity: 2 Fusion Missiles: Launched missiles that must be locked onto a target (Cannot be dumb-fired). Armed with powerful warheads, these missiles decimate any normal target. Due to the complex structure and launcher, this weapon cannot be fired consecutively. Affects a 12m radius. Capacity: 2